killer_instinctfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arbiter
Arbiter é um personagem convidado do jogo Killer Instinct 2013, sua franquia de origem são os jogos da saga Halo. Aparência: Arbiter pertence á uma raça alienígena chamada Sangheilli na qual os integrantes de tal raça se assemelham a reptilianos humanoides, com olhos amarelos, pele de cor marrom escuro tendo seu porte físico muito mais resistente que os dos humanos e contendo algumas escamas. Personalidade: Arbiter é um ser que leva muito a sério as questões de honra, portanto geralmente pessoas ou criaturas pacíficas e de bom caráter acabam se tornando aliados dele e não inimigos. Estilo de Luta: Arbiter batalha usando o estilo militar dos Sangheillos, as tropas de combate de sua raça. História: Killer Instinct 2013 (tudo relacionado a Arbiter é não canônico para KI): Apresentação: O Arbiter aqui não é o mesmo que Thel 'Vadam, que é o deuteragonista em Halo 2, mas sim uma amalgama de temas e traços de outros Arbiters (incluindo a armadura de Thel, armamento e alguns de seus maneirismos de fala). Tudo o que se sabe sobre seu passado é que ele já lutou contra a corrupção do império da Aliança (Covenant do universo de Halo) e lutou contra a Inundação. Ele chega na Terra em uma ocasião desconhecida, onde ele encontra os lutadores do universo Killer Instinct. Eles lutam com ele por curiosidade e pelo esporte, embora pareça que ele permaneça para ter fortes laços com as Espadas de Sanghelios, uma facção separada da Aliança (Covenant do universo de Halo), que é cautelosamente neutro em relação à humanidade. História Expandida: * Honra Acima de Tudo Shadow Lords: Origens do Arbiter 1: Os Sangheili ou "elites", como são conhecidos pelos humanos, são uma raça orgulhosa e nobre de bípedes sáurios, originários do mundo distante de Sanghelios. Há séculos, os Sangheili eram a base militar do Pacto, uma aliança teocrática alienígena que buscava reunir as maravilhas e tecnologias deixadas pelos enigmáticos Precursores. A principal dessas relíquias sagradas era um conjunto de armas em um mundo anelar, conhecidas como Halo, objetos que a liderança do Pacto prometera que iriam levar os fiéis á divindade por meio de uma sublimação divina que chamavam de "A Grande Jornada". Origens do Arbiter 2: Ao longo das eras, o cargo de Árbitro teve muitos significados para o povo Sangheili, de reis-juízes lendários que originaram canções de riqueza e glória a uma honra terrível que cabia aos heróis caídos que lutavam para recuperar sua dignidade com a morte. Nestes tempos incertos, os Sangheili de diversas afiliações, cargos e posições lutam para encontrar um novo caminho e recapturar a autoridade antiga do Árbitro. Ainda não se sabe quais as oportunidades e desafios que esses novos líderes enfrentarão. A única certeza é a tenacidade nobre e feroz que terão ao enfrentá-los, seja um líder de clã Kaidon, um comandante de Patrulheiros ou um assassino Zelote. Fase: * Arena of Judgment Moveset: Instinto: Judge and Executioner: Arbiter cria um escudo de energia que estende sua barra de energia e tem armadura ilimitada contra projéteis, se seu escudo for quebrado ele pode ser restaurado assim que Arbiter ficar um tempo sem levar dano dos inimigos, e certos tipos de ataques Arbiter pode ignorar seja no chão ou no ar. ' Movimentos de Comando:' * Step Kick * Type-51 Carbine * Throw * Plasma Grenade Movimentos Especiais: * Mercy's Demise * Truth Seeker * Prophet's Bane Movimentos Sombrios: * Shadow Prophet's Bane * Shadow Mercy's Demise * Shadow Energy Shield Ultra Combo: * 31 Acertos Ultimate Combo: * A.S.A Trívia: * Sua roupa é baseada no jogo Halo 5 e sua roupa retrô no jogo Halo 2 Anniversary. * O Arbiter em seu traje padrão usa a arma Prophet's Bane e ele usando a roupa retrô usa a arma Covenant Type-1 * Os acessórios das roupas de Arbiter foram tirados de outros guerreiros Sangheilli da franquia Halo. * A barra de vida de Arbiter em KI é a versão invertida da barra de vida do jogo Halo 5: Guardians * A frase "Were it so easy" usada no trailer de revelação de Arbiter (e também usada em seu taunt) é uma referência á provocações dos games Halo 2 e Halo 3. * Na versão espanhola de KI 2013 o nome de Arbiter fica traduzido para "Inquisidor" mas o narrador ainda o chama de Arbiter. * Quem o dubla em KI 2013 é o mesmo homem que dubla o personagem Cinder. Categoria:Personagens de KI Xbox One Categoria:Personagens